chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Arietta (Original)/Story
} |''"Flowers?! How is that useful?!"'' |- ! |''"Well... Eeek!"'' |- ! |''"What the?! What are you doing?! You didn't have to shove her!"'' |- ! |''"Are you alright, Arietta?"'' |- ! |''"Owie... Y-Yeah. But the flowers fell all over the ground."'' |- ! |''"Say you're sorry!"'' |- ! |''"What for?"'' |- ! |''"What the?! Why now? What's that noise all of a sudden...?"'' |- ! |''"Run! Run for it! The monsters have reached the village!"'' |- ! |''" ...!"'' |- ! |''"It looks like we're up! Let's go, !"'' |- ! |''The Volunteer Army fights against the monsters.'' |- ! |''"Whew, I think that's all of them."'' |- ! |''"Pirika, it's not over! There are still some monsters we didn't finish off..."'' |- ! |''*Grooaaarr!*'' |- ! |''"Ngh...! Arghhhh!"'' |- ! |''"Aah! Oh, no! That person's hurt."'' |- ! |''"Why, you! , finish it!"'' |- ! |''After battle.'' |- ! |''"They're gone now! Are you alright? You, the guy from before."'' |- ! |''"Urr...gh!"'' |- ! |''"Help! Quick, he needs medical attention..."'' |- ! |''"Wait! Stay still! Okay...! There you go!"'' |- ! |''Arietta casts a healing spell.'' |- ! |''"Huh...?! A-Arietta... that's advanced healing magic!"'' |- ! |''"The would is closing up! The blood, too... Oh! Can you hear me?!"'' |- ! |''"...I'm totally fine! That was..."'' |- ! |''"That's good! I'm so relieved!"'' |- ! |''"This was...thanks to you? Well then, uh..."'' |- ! |''"Ah! That face!"'' |- ! |''"What face?"'' |- ! |''"Yes... Your smiling face!"'' |- ! |''"Ha ha! You're smiling too, Arietta!"'' |- ! |''"Yeah!"'' |} } |''"Well, if you are, I've heard of you. Are you really her...?"'' |- ! |''"Err, sorry I was rude before. And I'm not saying that because of your reputation..."'' |- ! |''"It's alright. I'm not upset."'' |- ! |''"Would you mind if I had one of your flowers? I was in a bad mood before."'' |- ! |''"Of course!"'' |- ! |''"Lucky for that guy. Most people wouldn't forgive him!"'' |- ! |''"There's nothing to forgive. He's a courageous and good person."'' |- ! |''"Looks like everything's cleared up. Thanks for lending us your magic, Arietta!"'' |- ! |''"Erm... Well... Not quite everything has been cleared up yet..."'' |- ! |''"Huh?"'' |- ! |''"I-I...want to join the Volunteer Army!"'' |- ! |''"Really?! I mean, you're more than welcome to, but..."'' |- ! |''"Why the surprise, Phoena? It's only natural, right, ?"'' |- ! |''"Th-Thank you! I'll give it my all! I'll support you."'' |- ! |''"Welcome to the team, Arietta! What will you do about giving out flowers, though?"'' |- ! |''"Even though I'm going you, I think I'll continue. Everyone loves flowers, right?"'' |- ! |''"Who could object to flowers?! We've become the Volunteer Flower Army!"'' |- ! |''"I'll go ready my things, then. Would you give me a little time?"'' |- ! |''"No problem! Don't forget anything now!"'' |- ! |''"No, I won't forget anything. I don't like things being left behind."'' |- ! |''"Huh...?"'' |- ! |''"Well then, I'll be off! Wait for me!"'' |- ! |''"Oh! The petals that were scattered on the ground before..."'' |- ! |''"...Hop! Skip! Jump!"'' |- ! |''"That's some skill! She's managing not to tread on any!"'' |- ! |''"Let's just sit back and relax..."'' |- ! |''"Heh heh... Flowers smell so nice!"'' |} ---- } |''"Hey... You! Don't you realize what happened here?"'' |- ! |''"Yes. There aren't many supplies and the monsters and Black Troops keep attacking."'' |- ! |''"But even though it's not much, seeing flowers will make them feel better..."'' |- ! |''"You knew? That's even worse! Are flowers going to feed us, or stop the fighting?!"'' |- ! |''"S-Sorry. That was not my intention..."'' |- ! |''"Everyone's nerves are fraught. Just leave us alone!"'' |- ! |''"Eeek...?"'' |- ! |''"Arietta! You're not hurt, are you?"'' |- ! |''"No, I'm fine..."'' |- ! |''"Everyone's getting quite worked up. Handling out flowers might be a challenge here."'' |- ! |''"That may be so. But..."'' |- ! |''"They're coming! The monsters have reached town again..."'' |- ! |''"*Sigh* I knew this would happen! Let's go, !"'' |- ! |''After battle'' |- ! |''"Whew... That was pretty troublesome. Are those guys and the townsfolk okay?"'' |- ! |''"Well..."'' |- ! |''"Wha--?! Was someone hurt?"'' |- ! |''"No, it seems like everyone is fine, but..."'' |- ! |''"Seemes? What does that mean?!"'' |- ! |''"Something's off. The ground! The ground's covered with blood but no one seems hurt!"'' |- ! |''"...It's that girl from before!"'' |- ! |''"You mean Arietta?! No, that can't be!"'' |- ! |''"I should've also been hurt, but I'm fine somehow. I also think I smelled flowers..."'' |- ! |''"A-Arietta?! She's gone!"'' |- ! |''"She was with us only a moment ago... Let's look for her, !"'' |- ! |''Arietta casts multiple healing spells'' |- ! |''"...There you go!"'' |- ! |''"Oh! You don't look great, either... I'll heal you right away! Yaah!"'' |- ! |''"My husband also need medical attention..."'' |- ! |''"Yes, of course!... There!... Wheew! He's fine now."'' |- ! |''"Over here too, please..."'' |- ! |''"O-Okay!"'' |- ! |''"Follow that sweet scent and you'll see her giving out flowers as she heals everyone."'' |- ! |''"Wh-What shall we do? ... She"s using way too much magic."'' |- ! |''"Doesn't Arietta look a bit unsteady on her feet...?"'' |} } |''"...Are you that girl's friend?"'' |- ! |''"What's it to you? Arietta is a member of our Volunteer Army!"'' |- ! |''"Before... I was pretty awful to her, but she was still king to me."'' |- ! |''"I didn't even apologize, but she still healed our injuries!"'' |- ! |''"Arietta is just that kind of person. She's really kind and totally positive."'' |- ! |''"Ad yet, just look at her now. If she carries on like this, she'll collapse!"'' |- ! |''"...WHatever! We need to stop her, even if we have to resort to force!"'' |- ! |''The group catches up with her'' |- ! |''"Arietta!"'' |- ! |''"*Gasp* *pant* Oh, |''"That doesn't matter. Anyways, don't overuse your magic!"'' |- ! |''"WHat should I do? There are still people to heal..."'' |} } |''She was gonna fall but...'' |- ! |''"...Did you...catch her?"'' |- ! |''"Are you okay? Here, it's not much, but have some water. Drink it and get some rest."'' |- ! |''"SOrry, everyone..."'' |- ! |''".........."'' |- ! |''"Arietta... it looks like she fell asleep."'' |- ! |''"It's no surprise! How many people did she heal exactly?"'' |- ! |''"While giving out flowers and healing the injured, she never even forgot to smile."'' |- ! |''"Because of people like her... We'll never give up neither!"'' |- ! |''"Huh?"'' |- ! |''"...Since this girl is also fighting, whatever happens, we must also struggle on."'' |- ! |''"Mister..."'' |- ! |''"We'll bring a healthy smile back to her face."'' |- ! |''"...That's right!"'' |- ! |''"~Oh... The flowers. I... won't forget...~"'' |- ! |''"She's talking in her sleep? I won't forget?"'' |- ! |''"That's what Arietta was saying when she joined the Volunteer Army..."'' |- ! |''"...That's right, you guys are the Volunteer Army!"'' |- ! |''"That girl seems like she's bearing something from the past."'' |- ! |''"Look after her on your travels. There must be something you can do for her."'' |- ! |''"Yes, of course!"'' |- ! |''"I too, from this day on and wherever I may be, vow to fight for a happier world."'' |- ! |''"Me too! When Arietta wakes up, tell her what you just said."'' |- ! |''"Yeah. But for now, we should let her get some rest."'' |- ! |''"That's right. You've earned some rest, Arietta."'' |} ---- } |''They fought against the monsters'' |- ! |''"We did it, !"'' |- ! |''"You're in a good mood, Arietta! Well then, won't you tell us the reason why?"'' |- ! |''"Heh heh... You noticed? The reason for that is here in this forest. I just know it!"'' |- ! |''"What do you mean?"'' |- ! |''"Shall we go in a bit further and have a little look around?"'' |- ! |''"Well, I don't mind..."'' |- ! |''They travel further into the forest.'' |- ! |''"Nope... Wasn't it here? Yep, definitely around here somewhere... Ah!"'' |- ! |''"WHat are you doing, Arietta?"'' |- ! |''"Found it! Uhuru flowers!"'' |- ! |''"Uhuru flowers...? I've never heard of them."'' |- ! |''"These small purple flowers that bloom on the ground are Uhuru flowers."'' |- ! |''"They're beautiful! They also smell really good..."'' |- ! |''"Is this the reason you were talking about, Arietta?"'' |- ! |''"You bet! I already carry one with me! But only one seedling, though."'' |- ! |''"Ah... THat's the same small purple flower!"'' |- ! |''"Arietta, of all the flowers you have, why did you bring this Uhuru flower here?"'' |- ! |''"When I was a child, my parents died in an accident. I was left orphaned and alone."'' |- ! |''"At that time, a king minister from a convent took me and raised me."'' |- ! |''"And that's when you became a sister, Arietta?"'' |- ! |''"Yes. That minister also did gardening. The Uhuru flower was one of his favorites."'' |- ! |''"So one day, I asked why he only had one of them."'' |- ! |''"It's in this forest... but is it rare?"'' |- ! |''"It only flowers in my home village, which has been abandoned and long forgotten."'' |- ! |''"The minister died a few years ago. He left me that Uhuru flower."'' |- ! |''"I've been doing my best since, but I haven't been able to grow more Uhuru flowers."'' |- ! |''"Anyways, it's okay because we've found a place here they grow naturally."'' |- ! |''"Will you replant it here?"'' |- ! |''"Yes, would you please give me just a little more time?"'' |- ! |''"No worries. I'll help you!"'' |- ! |''Arietta plants the Uhuru flower'' |- ! |''"That flower is your memento of that minister. Is it really okay to leave it her?"'' |- ! |''"Sure! My Uhuru flower won't be lonely since its friends are here."'' |- ! |''"See you around, Uhuru flower. Have fun with your friends! I'll do my best, too!"'' |- ! |''"Are you sure about this, Arietta? We won't necessarily be coming back here soon."'' |- ! |''"Now that I have you all, I'm not alone anymore."'' |- ! |''"Am I right, ?"'' |}